The Thistlewood Chronicles
by DayDreams1920
Summary: In the world of One Piece, there are many pirates who strive to make their fortune and claim a place in the passages of time. This group of pirates is such. And together, in the same passage of the Straw Hat Pirates, they shall make their own adventures.
1. Docking in at Nanohana!

First off: a comment from the author.

This story is based off of the adventures of the Thistlewood Pirate Group. The real adventures can be found in One Piece HQ Forums (/forums). I have been given permission to use several characters that are not of my own. In fact, most of these characters are not my originals, only one in the first chapter is.

This story takes place in the same world that Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates exist. You will see certain events play out that are featured in the One Piece Anime and Manga. I tried to stay true to these events so that the Thistlewoods would not "interfere." You will see that later on though, that some things may be in for a change. But hey, this is a fanfiction, and anything goes! So let's start this adventure! Go!

--

Thistlewood woke up from his long nap

Thistlewood woke up from his long nap. His eyes fluttered in an attempt to wake up. The sun came into his vision, a blaring figure in the sky. Most people would have found the sun to be annoying at a time like this, not Thistlewood though. He smiled and waved at it, almost like it was an actual person.

He sat up and looked around. In this distance he could see his destination. He grinned; the Perkins had done him well. The Perkins was a small ship that Thistlewood used when he left Loguetown a short time ago. Many people there questioned why he chose such a rundown small boat. He simply didn't bother with them though, for he was sure that with his abilities, any boat was good enough for him.

Thistlewood stood up and stretched his arms out. He raised his face to the sun and let the energy of the light fill him. He sighed and sat back down. He thought out loud.

"I'm going to need a crew. Not a big one, but not a weak one either. I need to find some people if I'm ever going to fight those damned Marines. I mean, I am quite powerful but I'm sure that I'm going to need more than the forces of nature if I'm ever going to fight them at full force. Whether they be man, woman, or heck maybe even child, I'm going to need the best of the best."

Thistlewood stood at the head of the boat and peered into the distance. He pointed at Nanohana.

"Let's see if this place has what I'm looking for. Nanohana, here I come!"

**Chapter 1: Docking in at Nanohana! The Adventure Begins!**

Thistlewood ran at full speed on the dock. People murmured to themselves as he past.

"Where in the world is that idiot going?"

"He didn't even tie his ridiculous small boat up!"

"No wait, he did! Except… with a vine?"

Thistlewood ignored the people's statements. Most people tended to think that he was strange. It didn't bother him back then and it currently wouldn't bother him now. He was going to continue running around with blissful happiness until he noticed something. Most of the ships on the dock belonged to Marines.

"What in the world? Are they after me already? I don't even have a bounty. No, they're here for something else. Still, how I hate them."

Thistlewood clenched his fists as green powder began to form from them. He pointed at one of the ships. A smile erupted from his face. Finally, he would take down some of these damned-

"You horrible person! Why? Why did you destroy our ship?"

"Now, sir. We have this situation under control. There is no need to step in any longer. This criminal will pay for the deeds he has done."

"My ship! He burned it! He must pay now!"

The old man, whose ship had apparently been burned, stepped forward and punched the ragged criminal in the face. The criminal looked up from his newly bruised face. His ragged black hair sure made him fit the part. Thistlewood could see something in the criminal's green eyes. He was more than just your average criminal, but had been reduced to one, chained up to a flag post. The two Marines there tried to stop the man from dealing another punch.

"Excuse me, Marines?"

The Marines that had chained the criminal looked at Thistlewood strangely as he spoke.

"Tell me, why should you be concerned about a simple commoner's ship when your own ship is clearly being taken down by a Kraken?"

The Marine's eyes grew to the size of melons. The criminal's mouth dropped but he couldn't help but smile a bit. The huge ship was being pulled down into the waters by some kind of plant tentacle monster. The Marines and the old man screamed and ran away, leaving the criminal and Thistlewood to themselves.

"You," the criminal said with a bit of a cough, "you did that didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Stupid Devil Fruit user I'm guessing. You guys are so annoying."

"What? No thanks. I just saved your behind."

The criminal looked down at Thistlewood; he was clearly about a half head taller than him. He chuckled at this fact. Thistlewood spoke again.

"You are certainly ungrateful. Say, how could you let yourself be captured by two simple Marines?"

"Didn't. You should have been there. I was just about to burn their ship when the whole lot of them got me."

Thistlewood looked down. The criminal had a sword.

"A swordsman, I guessing?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call me."

"Say, don't tell me your dream is to become the world greatest swordsman or something."

"What are you nuts? A dream like that is impossible. My dream is simple. I'm going to burn all the ships in the world."

Like that dream wasn't as impossible as the one Thistlewood mentioned? This guy sure was weird but for some reason, Thistlewood liked him.

"I know that you're not the average criminal. I can see it in your eyes. So I'm going to give you two choices. One: I can simply leave you here for the Marines to fetch you later or Two: You join my crew."

"Crew? You don't mean a pirate crew do you?"

"Exactly that. And you know what? I'll let you burn all the ships you want."

The man said nothing and seemed to be focusing on his decision.

"Fine."

Thistlewood smiled. His first member! The flagpole was made of wood so Thistlewood simply shrank it and allowed the chains to drop to the ground. Thistlewood reached out with a hand to the criminal.

"The name's Thistlewood. What's yours?"

The man reached out his left hand and shook Thistlewood's quite awkwardly.

"I'm Hito."

A man nearby was working on blueprints. The man seemed like he was listening into the conversation but was also trying to ignore the two. He tapped his pencil, thinking. Little did that man know; he was about to witness the fight of his life.

A boy dripping in water pulled himself onto the dock. He shook his hair about but for some strange reason, the water stayed. He left puddles behind as he drifted over to Thistlewood and Hito.

"And my name is Aviar. Let's fight!"

Thistlewood and Hito exchanged looks of surprise. The moment made them pause but then Thistlewood began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Kid, do you know who you're dealing with?"

"I'm dealing with you. Now, let's fight!"

"Hey," interrupted Hito as he spoke to Thistlewood, "are you really going to fight this kid… Wait, what's your name again?"

"Thistlewood."

"Right…"

Thistlewood's eyebrow rose at Hito. He was baffled that in less than a minute, Hito forgot his name. His attention focused back onto Aviar.

"Seriously kid, do you really want to fight me?"

"Yeah! Now!"

"Alright, whatever you say. I can't say that you won't regret it though. Here, I'll let you have the first strike."

Thistlewood opened his arms out, leaving himself vulnerable. He wanted to see how much of a weak idiot the boy was.

The boy began to sprint towards Thistlewood. Something caught both Thistlewood's and Hito's eyes. The right arm of Aviar's was suddenly gone and in its place… a sword of water.

"Ah," Thistlewood shouted, "it's another Devil Fruit user!"

The man working on the blueprints perked his ear at the sound of "Devil Fruit." Hito lazily motioned for the man to get back to work. The man scowled at him and continued his job.

Thistlewood's arm blocked the sword. His arm was entangled with vines that were sucking in the water. Thistlewood grinned and looked Aviar directly into his big brown eyes.

"Kid, you're not the only Devil Fruit user around these parts. Mine is the Grow Grow Fruit. It allows me to control all living and dead plants, no matter in what form. Also, like other Logia users, like yourself, I can change into my respected element and reap the benefits from it. However, turning into a tree isn't exactly my thing so I focus more on manipulating. For example, I just absorbed your water as food. Welcome to Biology 101."

Aviar clenched his teeth. It could be seen that he was getting very angry that he was being undermined. Thistlewood smiled innocently as vines began to rise out of the ground around Aviar. They started to close in. Aviar transformed his other arm into a sword and made for a swing to cut the vines.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Hah, Thistlewood thought, I wouldn't if you didn't try to use that trick again. Kid, you've got to learn: if something doesn't work the first time then it shouldn't work the next-

Thistlewood's eyes almost jerked out of their sockets. He gasped, feeling immense amounts of pain. He opened his eyes and saw that the vines had all been cut. The plants that he created were literally parts of his body. He felt every occurrence that happened to them and they felt whatever happened to him. Thistlewood regained his composure.

"Hey, kid. That hurt."

Aviar grunted.

"I told you not to put me down as some average punk. Now, fight me for real!"

"Look kid, there's no sense in doing this."

"I said, now!"

The waters behind Aviar flew up, knocking several ships around and out of the water formed water-like clones of Aviar. The force of the action was so strong that one ship actually teetered over into the Perkins. The Perkins wasn't so perky anymore as wood began to fly in random directions from the impact. One piece hit Hito's side and knocked his sword off of his side to land several yards away. Thistlewood and Hito cried out.

"My ship!"

"My sword!"

"My blueprints!"

Thistlewood and Hito turned around to see a gigantic piece of wood sticking right in the middle of the man's blueprints. The man stared in disbelief at the sight. He cursed, pushed himself up from the desk, and strode over to one of Aviar's clones. He grabbed it by the neck. Ice began to form from his hand. The whole clone froze over and the man side kicked it. It scattered into many pieces. Hito sighed.

"Another Devil Fruit user? Pieces of shit."

"Holy cow," exclaimed Thistlewood, "an ice user! Another Logia user?"

"What the heck? An ice user is not what I am," said the man, "my name is Gure Netsu and my Devil Fruit is nowhere near that of a Logia."

"Then what is it," responded Thistlewood, "Netsu?"

"Watch and see."

The man named Netsu grabbed another clone, which was attempting to run away. The clone began to boil and soon fell into a watery puddle.

"I still don't get it," Hito said.

Thistlewood hit himself on the forehead. He thought to himself. What made me think of picking him as my first mate? Still he spoke at Netsu as Netsu played with the boiling puddle of water with his foot.

"I'm guessing that you can control the temperature of matter and/or yourself."

"The second. The Fiba Fiba Fruit allows me to heat up my body or freeze it as I like. Due to that fact, I'm immune to most sicknesses and disease. It's kind of useful because I can work for long hours without worrying. Ship designing is sure a hard business and I would hate to get sick."

Thistlewood's ears perked. A designer of ships AND a Devil Fruit user? It was gold, a perfect candidate for a Thistlewood pirate.

Hito apparently chose to ignore the conversation. He pointed lazily at Aviar.

"Hey, that person… what's his name?"

Thistlewood's and Netsu's mouths dropped.

"That," Thistlewood responded, "is Aviar. I'm guessing you can't remember names all too well."

Hito fingered around in one of his ears.

"What did you say?"

Thistlewood slouched over.

"Never mind."

Aviar clenched his fists. His rage was at the peak.

"Don't ignore me! I'll kill you all! You hear me? I'll kill-"

Suddenly, from the direction of the ocean, a huge gust of wind erupted onto the dock. The four all held steady stances. Aviar smiled.

"Just a gust of wind? Hah, that little thing can't beat-"

A green winged figure suddenly was blown into Aviar from the direction of the ocean. It hit him square on the back and sent him flying into a stack of wooden crates. The boxes began to move around as the two attempted to make their way out. Aviar stuck his head out.

"What the hell? Who are you to think you can do that? Answer me or suffer!"

A small girl pushed a box off of her. She opened her eyes to the sun. The blue in her eyes glimmered. That wasn't the only thing that glimmered though, for some odd reason she had what looked like an orange bird beak for a nose. She stretched as she stood. Massive green wings folded out and almost hit Aviar in the face. Aviar blushed. She looked like an angel. She spoke.

"Sqwee! Where am I? Who are all of you? I'm looking for a Mr. 2 Bon Clay! Anybody know where he is?"

She looked around with a huge grin on her face. Thistlewood was stunned at the sight. Where in the world did she come from? It didn't seem like she was the source of the wind. She looked way too innocent.

"You're looking for a 'who,'" questioned Hito, who apparently forgot the name that the young bird girl just asked.

"Mr. 2 Bon Clay!"

"Right…"

"Is that all you've got," questioned a mysterious voice. "I was expecting more from a Devil Fruit user like yourself."

The owner of voice appeared out of nowhere behind the bird girl. He had strange red eyes and white hair that waved. He had a strange heart shaped scar under his left eye. The bird girl looked up at him.

"Hmmm…? Devil Fruit? Mr. 2 mentioned something about that! What are those anyways? All I know is that you guys who have them are afraid of water. Man, it would stink if I were scared! I could never swim!"

Thistlewood blinked. Did the girl just say that she wasn't a Devil Fruit user? Then what in the world was she? Also, it didn't seem like a good idea to talk so bluntly to such a man. The red-eyed man was indeed the tallest one there and sure looked intimidating. The man picked the girl up by the collar of her shirt. He began to flick at her purple square goggles.

"You aren't a Devil Fruit user? Strange. That is very strange. What the hell are you then?"

"Silly heart man," the girl said referring to his heart shaped scar, "I am Kusu. Kusu is what I am."

"Yeah, and I'm Sin. Great, we know each other's names. Seriously now, what are you?"

"I am Kusu."

"We've already gone over that."

"But that is what I am."

The man named Sin sighed.

"Dang, what made me think that I could find a worthy opponent in you?"

Sin dropped the bird girl named Kusu. She floated there a bit and then dropped to the ground. Aviar blushed some more at Kusu, who seemed to not know what was going on.

"Look, I'm also looking for somebody. He goes by the name of Hito. I hear he's supposed to be worth fighting."

Hito lazily noted this but didn't bother to speak. Thistlewood stepped forward.

"Hey, do you really want a fight? Fight that brat, Aviar, behind the girl named Kusu. He's been dieing to get into one."

Sin smiled.

"You don't say? And what should I expect from him?"

"Water Logia. Defies my standard of a Devil Fruit but he should work for you."

"Water? What the hell? Seriously, that's whacked up."

"Hey," shouted Aviar, "don't you dare pick my fights for me! I'm fighting you, Weedy!"

Weedy? Thistlewood thought. Please, you've got to come up with something better than that. Aviar's fist was completely covered in water. He made for a punch at Thistlewood's face. Thistlewood simply stepped to the side, allowing Aviar to fall to the ground.

"Kid, do you really want to fight for real?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's fight for real!"

Thistlewood put his hands in his pockets. It sure looked like he was leaving himself open for an attack but that was totally the opposite.

Aviar created more clones. He clenched his teeth in an attempt to look terrifying. He charged at Thistlewood. Thistlewood chuckled as a tree grew out from under both Hito and him. The clones all stopped in confusion at the tree. Aviar pointed up and they all began to climb the tree. Thistlewood chuckled and looked at Hito while a vine began to entangle around his thumb.

"That Sin guy over there wants to fight you, I see."

"And what about it," Hito responded.

"I want to see if you're really ready for my crew. Use him as test run. I want to see your abilities."

"Ok, I'm not a Devil Fruit user though so don't expect something crazy. However, I feel that being a normal human isn't a weakness at all. I'll prove it to you."

Hito jumped out from the tree over Sin.

"Hey! You want Hito? Here I am!"

The girl named Kusu let out another "Sqwee" as Hito seemed to fly over Sin. He pointed his sword downwards at him.

"Hey," Sin said, "looks like I didn't have to look for you after all. A bit more ragged than I imagined you to be though."

Sin stepped to the side. Hito prepared for this though. He landed and swung his sword in a side sweep. Sin jumped back, just barely dodging it. Hito swore.

"Stupid piece of shit for a sword! Work dammit!"

"A feisty one, I see. Hito, it seems like you and that sword don't get along."

Hito charged at Sin.

"Yeah, and I don't think that it'll be the last one I'm enemies with."

Meanwhile, Thistlewood was amusing himself watching the clones try to climb the tree. He chuckled.

"Come on! You'll have to do better than- WHOOF!"

All of Thistlewood's air was forced out of his lungs. He felt a burning sensation and looked down.

"Oi! Netsu! That bloody hurt! Be more careful with that ability of yours! You touch the tree with that scorching fist of yours and I get hurt too!"

Netsu looked up from the bottom of the tree, kicking and punching certain clones that boiled in despair.

"Sorry bout' that! I'll be a bit more careful. Just is, this guy really ticks me off destroying my hard work and all!"

"I can understand you, pal. Sorry about that."

"Pay attention, Weedy," shouted Aviar, who unlike the clones successfully climbed the tree. He threw a punch at Thistlewood. Thistlewood reacted quickly though as he pulled himself literally into the tree.

"I'm paying more attention to my safety than you, kid. It's over."

Aviar was immediately caught in dozens of vines that wrapped around his entire body. The vines began to tighten. Thistlewood's voice spoke from the tree, almost like a god's.

"You've lost, kid. The clones you made are either boiled or frozen over by Netsu and I've got your weak self in my hand. Try to change into your water self and I'll absorb you into the tree. Try to get out with your human self and I'll strangle you. Admit your defeat."

"Never, you scumbag," Aviar muffled, "I haven't lost yet!"

"Suit yourself."

The vines closed together in one swift motion. They opened and Aviar's motionless body fell from the tree. Thistlewood stepped out of the trunk and caught him. Netsu ran over.

"Don't tell me you killed the brat? I mean, yeah he wrecked our stuff but that's harsh."

"Are you kidding me? That's inhumane. He's just passed out is all. I could never kill a kid, no matter how annoying he is."

Sin laughed heartedly.

"I would have killed him. Damn brat doesn't deserve to live."

"Hey," shouted Hito, "pay attention to our fight!"

Hito jumped and swung his sword. He was about to deal a fatal blow when he gasped and hung in the air. He was motionless, as if somebody froze time. Thistlewood was bewildered, what in the world was going on? Sin walked right up to the motionless Hito. Sin's hair whipped around like he was standing in a whirling vortex of wind. He put his index finger directly above Hito's lungs.

"How does it feel to have all the air sucked out of your lungs?"

Then it hit Thistlewood. A wind user! He was the reason that that girl named Kusu was blown into the dock, Thistlewood thought. He must be controlling the air currents around Hito. It was scary. Thistlewood didn't think that such a godly ability was possible. He ran, bracing himself against the wind.

"Sin! That is your name, right? Please let my mate go! He's done nothing to deserve death!"

Sin sighed.

"Fine, I was getting bored anyways."

Hito dropped to the ground and began to heavily breath in and out.

"Damn… Devil Fruit users…"

Sin looked down at Hito.

"You certainly are a strong man, I'll give you that. Any other human would have at least passed out by now. Sorry that it had to be such an unfair match though."

Thistlewood didn't bother to pity Hito. He looked like the sort of character that was ashamed in the lost of battle. He didn't say anything to him therefore.

An eruption. Thistlewood's attention was focused towards the center of town. Fire and smoke blew high into the sky causing some kind of pillar of destruction. The day could not get any weirder. Thistlewood reacted quickly.

"Alright! The fights are over! If you haven't noticed the tower of doom then I'll explain! Marines are going to respond to this and fast. We need somewhere to hide. They'll be coming for us sooner than you can ever imagine."

Netsu stepped forward.

"I've got a hideout. I live here as a matter of fact. We're all in the same situation so I'll let you all come. In fact, bring the brat too. As annoying as he is, I'd hate to see him in a jail or at the gallows."

Thistlewood nodded.

"Lead the way."

--

"Alright! So that's what we are going to do! Everybody clear?"

Everyone except Hito nodded. It was certainly risky but all wanted in. Aviar was still out and lying on a couch. Hito scowled at Sin. A green parakeet sat itself on Hito's shoulders. Thistlewood wanted to question where Hito got the bird but didn't bother. He counted heads and saw that everyone was there, except for the bird girl. She disappeared during the fight. He also wanted to know where she was but decided to get onto business.

"Ok! Thistlewood Pirates… let's head for Rain Base!"

Netsu let out a "huh?". Sin raised an eyebrow. Hito kept his normal composure as the bird hopped on his shoulder. Thistlewood sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I guess it was worth a try. I'll not focus on that now though… to Rain Base!"


	2. The Desert and Rainbase! Part 1

RP Fanfiction

The Desert and Rainbase

Part 1

"Screw it."

Thistlewood had given up. His spirit was depleted. He leaned his head against the camel on which he was riding. The camel noted this and bobbed his head. Thistlewood didn't bother to catch himself. He fell onto the desert sand, dead.

His eyes sank. He could feel himself literally wilting in the sun. No water. There was no water. How could a place like this exist? The desert.

Thistlewood closed his eyes and waited to wilt away. He was jolted awake though by an object that struck his cheek. It was like somebody had brought in a snowstorm, condensed it into a small form, and stuck it right on his face. He screamed.

"What in the blazes?"

He looked up to see Netsu bent down over him. That's what that was, Thistlewood thought. He remembered that Netsu was able to change the temperature of his body.

"It's just me, Thistlewood."

"Good grief, did you have to give me a heart attack?"

"Sometimes it takes a good heart attack to bring somebody back from the dead."

Thistlewood blinked and noticed the sand rising up around him. He could have just died right then. He stood up and shook the sand off of him. He gasped; his throat was parched. He remembered. That's right, no water.

"Hey, Netsu. You wouldn't happen to have any more water, would you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, 'Captain.' We've just drunk our portion of water for the hour just about five minutes ago."

Thistlewood's mouth dropped. That was only five minutes ago? He didn't know how much more he could take of this desert. He looked around. They prepared three camels for themselves: one for Thistlewood, one for Netsu, and one for the unconscious Aviar to sleep on.

Thistlewood hit himself on the head. That's it! Aviar!

He ran over to the lifeless Aviar. He began to shake him, like a jar filled with riches. Aviar's eyes slowly opened. He jerked.

"What the hell? Where am I? Weedy! Where did you take me?"

Thistlewood knocked Aviar on the head.

"Kid, I just saved your behind back there from an army of Marines. I brought you with us so that you wouldn't fall into their hands. You're just a kid so I couldn't bring myself to it. But now…"

Thistlewood had an unnatural evil look in his eye.

"You'll give us some of that wonderful water that your Devil Fruit provides."

Aviar flinched. He jumped off the camel and backed some paces away from Thistlewood.

"Weedy! Get away from me!"

Thistlewood limped over, like a zombie. He smiled madly.

"Water… water…"

Thistlewood slapped himself on the cheek.

"Seriously though, we're dieing of thirst. Would it kill you to give us some water?"

"What are you kidding," Aviar replied, "that's disgusting! The water is part of me. It'd be like cannibalism. I don't go around and eat your plants do I?"

Thistlewood grew an apple from his hand and chomped into it.

"Nope, but I sure do."

Aviar almost puked. He leaned over and held in his stomach.

"That is so vile."

Aviar recovered and looked around.

"Hey, where are the other three? That weird wind guy, the criminal, and that… girl."

Aviar blushed, apparently thinking back on the angel-like girl that suddenly appeared back then. Her name was Kusu and she had gone missing in the middle of the fight on the docks. Thistlewood spoke after taking another bite of his shiny red apple.

"The bird girl disappeared. I'm not sure where she went. The other two we sent off on a separate direction. Hopefully they're doing alright."

Thistlewood thought back on the meeting at Netsu's hideout. He wondered if it was the right thing to do.

--

"Ok," Thistlewood announced, "we'll split up into two groups. And march for Rainbase."

"That's great," Hito replied, "but why do I have to be stuck with a shitty Devil Fruit user?"

Sin growled.

"What'd you say, low life?"

Thistlewood opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by Netsu.

"Come now guys, we're all here for the same purpose."

"That's right," Thistlewood added as he finally spoke, "we're here to take down…"

"Crocodile," Netsu responded.

"Mr. 0," said Sin.

"What the hell," Hito said, "I thought we were going after that Baroque Works guy."

Everybody stared blankly at Hito. The green parakeet that sat on his shoulder gave him a good hard peck. Thistlewood spoke after the awkward silence went on for a few more seconds.

"Yes, Hito. We are. Crocodile, Mr. 0, Baroque Works guy, they're all the same person."

"Mr. 0," thought Netsu out loud, "didn't that Kusu girl say that she was looking for a 'Mr. 2 Bon Clay?'"

Sin nodded.

"Yeah, she did. Think that they're related somehow?"

The green parakeet seemed to be listening into the conversation. Hito showed no sign that he was paying attention and picked at his ear. Thistlewood eyed the bird carefully. It seemed to be acting awful strange, especially at the mention of the Mr. 2 Bon Clay person. He thought: could it be? No, that's insane.

"I don't know," Thistlewood said, "but we'll figure it out when we get there. If we're ever going to stop this evil plan of Crocodile's that Netsu mentioned then we'll have to go as quickly as possible."

Hito patted the hilt of his sword.

"Not only that," he said, "but I'm going to be the one to take him down."

Sin laughed.

"If you couldn't defeat me than you have no chance of standing up to a former pirate and Devil Fruit user as powerful such as him."

"What, are you saying that a normal human can't take down a powerful leader like him?"

"Exactly that."

Hito quickly shout out his arm and made a grab for Sin's collar. No effect. His fist went right through Sin. Sin smiled.

"No chance, Hito."

Hito growled and made for a punch to his face. Thistlewood stopped Hito and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Stop, this is going to lead to no good. You two need to work together. You're the ones who are to start the commotion at Rainbase and be the signal for Netsu and I to step in. Therefore, you have to work together. Are we clear?"

Sin nodded. Hito grunted and glared at Sin.

--

Thistlewood sighed. He hoped to whatever God there might be that he did not make a fatal mistake.

--

"Hey, swordsman. Where'd you get that bird?"

Hito turned to Sin, emotionlessly.

"What bird?"

Sin pointed to Hito's head.

"That one."

The green parakeet pecked at Hito from the top of his head. Hito responded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Say, what's your name again?"

Sin sighed. This guy was really something. He was strange and supernaturally strong for a human. That, and he had not asked for a single drop of water since they entered the desert some couple of hours ago. How could he live?

Hito grunted. The heart-scarred man was really something. He relied way too much on his Devil Fruit, something that Hito would never like. Not only that, but the character just ticked him off all together. He didn't like him and Sin certainly didn't like him.

"You really piss me off."

Both of the men apparently said it at the same time. They scowled in their own way. Little did either of them know, both of them were more common they would never realize as they both had origins from an island called Ohara. Neither of them would ever know this though and took the liberty to find some reason to cut each other's throats.

"Sqwee! You two sure are funny aren't you?"

Both Sin and Hito went automatically into fighting stances. The newcomer certainly snuck up on both of them. It was almost as if he or she had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was…

"Kusu?" Sin asked.

"That is what I am," she replied.

Hito looked confused.

"Who's this giant bird monster?"

Kusu's mouth dropped.

"I am no 'bird monster!' I am part of the proud race of the Tori! The bird people of Pelican Island, located in the West Blue!"

Hito looked even more confused. He responded in his usual non-understanding fashion.

"Right…"

Sin sighed, coming out of his fighting stance.

"So you've been here this whole time, on Hito's head I'm guessing. Are you a shape shifter or something?"

"Shape shifter? What I did was 'Form 5. Parakeet.' I don't really know how I can do it. I just do."

Sin grinned. So this child really did have extraordinary powers! He would have to test her abilities later though, the sun was setting soon and they would have to make a plan.

"Alright guys, here's the plan-"

"Screw that."

Hito fell over onto the sand. Sin glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said, screw that."

"What the heck do you mean?"

Hito stared at him from his place on the sand.

"What I mean is that I'm not taking orders from a piece of shit like you. I can do things my own way."

Sin motioned his hand towards himself. The wind pulled Hito's collar up to his fist. Sin growled.

"You're crazy. Just crazy."

Hito's eye glinted in the sun. Sin hated the smug look on Hito's face. No fear at all. Nothing. Sin could kill him right here and never have to look at that face again. Sin began to form a wind axe, invisible to the naked eye but twice as deadly as a real one. He was just about to deal the killing blow when he saw Kusu's giddy face. No, he couldn't. Not in front of a kid. Still, it was over. He couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. I'm leaving."

Sin's body began to disappear in the wind. He let go of Hito. Hito stumbled but was able to catch himself.

"Tell 'Captain' Thistlewood that I'll be back. I'll use this time wisely by wasting off some more of those wretched Marines. See you another time, worthless swordsman."

Just before he vanished completely he bowed his head to Kusu.

"And you too, bird girl."

Hito scowled. He hated that freak. Kusu grinned and inched towards Hito.

"That guy was funny. You're name is Hito, right?"

"Yeah…"

Kusu blushed a bit. She fiddled her talon-like fingers together.

"I'm sorry for asking this but how old are you, Mr. Hito?"

"I'm twenty-five."

Kusu let out a squeak and then died right there on the sand. Ok, she didn't actually die. She got back up embarrassingly.

"Oh, I'm eleven. Wow, you look so young for your age."

Hito was shocked. And you look so much older, he thought. The bird girl was certainly tall for her age range. She was only a little less than half a foot shorter than Hito. She was an odd one. Hito wasn't sure why she acted so strangely and why she blushed. Kusu spoke.

"So… um…"

"Why are you here?"

Kusu looked confused. Hito repeated the question.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you already! I'm looking for Mr. 2 Bon Clay! I heard you guys talking about him and thought that you might be able to take me to him."

"Right…"

Hito picked at his ear.

"Wait, what's your name again?"

"Kusu. That's my name, Mr. Hito."

"Uh-huh. By the way, don't call me 'Mr. Hito.' Just call me Hito."

Kusu happily nodded. Hito covered his eyes as he stared into the desert sun.

"Let's get going. Rainbase isn't too far away."

Kusu stretched out her enormous green wings and followed Hito as he strode across the sand.

A mysterious figure followed not too far behind them. He held a knife in his hands. The metal of the knife twisted and turned in unnatural ways. The figure smiled at the distorted knife and turned it back into a normal knife shape. This knife shape was different, as it seemed to be much sharper. The figure whispered its prey's name:

"Hito…"

--

"Alright," Thistlewood said, "go for it."

Aviar focused his attention on the vine growing in the middle of Thistlewood's palm. Water began to seep out of it, little by little. Thistlewood clutched his forehead and began to sweat. He started to bite his lip; it was painful. The vine retracted back into Thistlewood's hand.

"How much did you get," Thistlewood asked, gasping.

Aviar revealed, floating in his hand, what appeared to be a half inch diameter of a sphere of water.

"Not much."

Thistlewood sighed. It was no use. After finally being convinced that Aviar could not be used as a traveling water source, Thistlewood wanted to see if his plants could be used as a source. However, the water taken from the plants just resulted in more water being taken out of Thistlewood.

Thistlewood swallowed some spit. He was parched. He looked over at Netsu, who was clearly focused on a torn piece of paper. Ever so curious, Thistlewood walked over to Netsu.

"Hey, what do you have there?"

"I can't believe it," Netsu said with a surprised voice, "who would have thought?"

"Who would have thought what?"

"Take a look at this."

Netsu handed the paper over to Thistlewood. Now that he had it in his hands, he could see that it was a bounty poster. On the poster was the image of a very familiar first mate of his. It wouldn't have been a strange poster if it hadn't been for the reason for the actual bounty itself. Thistlewood spoke, finding it hard to believe what his first mate accomplished.

"Hito. 69 Million Beri. For the burning and destruction of over seven hundred Marine vessels and countless innocent ships."


	3. The Desert and Rainbase! Part 2

"Your ignorance is really going to kill you someday."

"I'm not ignorant! What are you talking about Hi- OH! Look at how blue the sky is today!"

"Pay attention!"

Hito swung his left arm and grabbed Kusu as the red tail of the giant scorpion shot down. It missed Kusu by inches.

"Sqwee! That was scary!"

Hito grunted as he continued to sprint across the sand, carrying Kusu like luggage. He threw her off to the side and readied his sword.

"Take this! Piece of shit!"

Hito made a vertical slice down the middle of the scorpion. Kusu let out another "Sqwee!" as the two gigantic halves fell to the ground around Hito. Kusu scuttled nervously like a crab, back and forth.

"Wow! Hito! That was amazing!"

Hito grunted.

"No good. I wanted a perfect fifty: fifty."

"Fifty: fifty?"

Kusu blinked. It was apparent that she didn't understand. Hito waved his hand slightly.

"Come here."

Hito knelt down in front of the dead scorpion. Kusu did the same. Hito talked while motioning his arms, explaining.

"See the two sides? They're not perfect. They're more like forty-nine: fifty-one."

"That's really cool that you can see that, Hito! You must be really smart or something!"

Hito turned to Kusu and gave her a good long stare before stating:

"Wait… who are you again?"

Kusu's mouth dropped. Maybe he wasn't that smart.

"I am Kusu. That is what I am."

"Right…"

Hito stared at the oncoming sunset. It was beautiful against the cloudless sky. Hito didn't bother to notice it though.

"Hey… um… Kusu. Let's get going. This scorpion is going to stink up soon and I don't want to be here when it goes."

Kusu snickered.

"Oky doky, Hito!"

**The Desert and Rainbase**

**Part 2**

The moon was brilliant over the cloudless star night. Hito slept on his side; the side where his sword didn't bother him as he slept. Kusu was sleeping on the mattress that was her wings. She smiled, dreaming of the weeks on Mr. 2 Bon Clay's ship.

The mysterious figure sneaked its way over to the two. It sat and watched them as they slept. It lifted its hood up.

It was a man that appeared to be in his twenties. He had eyes as dark as the black of night and patted down gray hair. There was a fierce scar that ran down the skin over his left eye. His name was Jishaku.

"My, my. This isn't right. Hito is supposed to be a fierce criminal that killed hundreds of Marines. Not some homeless twit traveling with a child."

He stood up and walked over to Hito's sleeping self. He ran his hand over him. Hito began to float strangely, suspended by his sword, in the air. Jishaku examined his almost innocent sleeping face.

"This can't be him. A person like this can't be turned in for sixty-nine million beri."

Jishaku looked over the sword that was holding Hito up. It didn't look too expensive but it could certainly buy him enough meals for a while. He was just about to take it when he heard something.

"No, no. Silly Mr. 2! That's not a pickle! That's a cucumber!"

The young bird girl shook her head and blinked as she woke up from her sleep. Jishaku froze, he forgot about her. Kusu looked dazed, almost still in a dream.

A child, Jishaku thought. There's no need to fear. I can do this.

Kusu's eyes narrowed as she smiled and concentrated on a floating metal sphere in front of her face. It began to rotate around her head. Her eyes tried to keep track of it as it passed around her face. At first it was slow, then it grew, faster and faster. Her head spun and she collapsed into sleep, too dazed to say awake.

Jishaku chuckled silently. Too easy. He lowered Hito's sleeping self to the ground and slowly the sword unsheathed itself. It floated to Jishaku's hand. He looked down and grinned madly at the sleeping Hito.

"If you are truly the Hito that I know of, you will fight me again for this sword. Then I'll determine whether or not you're who they say you are, Pyromaniac Hito."

Jishaku twirled the sword in his hands. He whistled, leaving the two blissfully unaware of what just happened.

--

Thistlewood looked up at the massive structure. It was so big that it blocked the intense sun and created a shadow over the group. Thistlewood's face was blank. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Aviar glanced over at him. Netsu waited for orders.

"Thistlewood wants big boom."

Netsu fell backwards in astonishment at Thistlewood's statement. He sat up on the desert sand.

"What the heck? Has the desert heat gone to your head or something?"

"What are you talking about, Netsu? The only way we're going to get in is through an explosion."

Netsu placed his hand on Thistlewood's shoulder.

"You idiot for a captain, why don't we check for a proper entrance?"

Thistlewood didn't change his attitude.

"But Thistlewood likes the nice shade."

It was true. The pyramid that they were standing at created a huge and comforting shadow over the three. It was peaceful, and relaxing. Aviar grunted as he leaned against the side of the huge thing.

"You guys just got to chill. I mean; getting in can't be too HARD!"

Aviar's last word was said out of surprise as he slid into the pyramid wall. The stones folded back around Aviar and opened up into an entrance. Thistlewood grinned madly. Netsu stepped back a bit.

"A secret entrance!" Thistlewood exclaimed.

"At least now we won't have to blow it up," Netsu sighed.

Aviar got up after falling into the now open room. He shook the dust off of him and walked over to Thistlewood and Netsu. He grinned.

"Isn't this exciting guys? A pyramid! Wow, I've always wanted to see one of these things!"

Aviar chuckled as he patted both Thistlewood and Netsu on the back.

What in the blue seas is this kid doing? Thistlewood asked himself. Is this a new side that we're seeing of him… or is it something else?

"Wow, this is amazing."

Netsu smiled at the walls of the inside of the pyramid. He continued.

"I've lived in Alabasta all of my life and not once have I ever really set foot in one of these."

Thistlewood was surprised. He followed Netsu and Aviar in.

"Are you serious? How could you not go into something like this?"

"Well," Netsu began to sweat, "so many people die in them. So most people never go in for fear of their lives"

Thistlewood stepped back towards the entrance.

"And you didn't bother to tell us this before?"

Netsu began to sweat even more.

"I completely forgot until now."

Thistlewood practically jumped out of pants.

"Well, let's get out of here! Now!"

Thistlewood and Netsu began to run towards the exit. But it was no use. The exit slammed shut. It was dark, and then suddenly light. Lanterns began to glow on the walls.

Thistlewood twitched.

"This is bad. Very bad."

Netsu did the same.

"You're telling me."

There was silence. The two looked at each other, hoping that the other would come up with some sort of way to get them out of there.

"The only way… is to keep moving forward…"

Thistlewood's head turned. Who said that? As far as he could tell, it was coming from the walls.

"It's me you idiots… Aviar…"

Netsu screamed, his voice echoing along the walls.

"Aviar's been taken away from the dead spirits that possess this pyramid! Ah! They'll come after me too!"

A sigh could be heard from the walls.

"No, stupid. I'm just using my Devil Fruit power to travel through the walls. I'm simply water in the cracks. I feel bad for you guys though. You're in a horrible state of luck, especially now."

Thistlewood was curious as to what Aviar meant. Turns out, he didn't have to wait long to figure it out.

The walls began to rumble, and then slowly started to inch in. Netsu screamed again when he saw that the room was closing in on itself. Thistlewood glanced from one wall to the other.

"Don't panic," he warned, "I know just what to do."

Thistlewood paused. Did he just hear Aviar chuckle? He figured that he would beat up Aviar later. Right now, he had to focus on the current situation. He would power up his wooden bat and smash the wall in. Or he could restrain them with his vines. There was so much that he could do. He swung the bat like he was practicing for a big home run. Now, he would-

He halted. All of the energy that flowed through his body was suddenly being sucked away into one point. His neck.

He felt his knees buckling. The wooden bat seemed to be no longer connected to him, as all wooden objects should. What in the world was going on?

"T-thistlewood… it's so c-cold…"

Netsu was bent over, shivering. His words chattered along with his teeth.

"I-I think… it's s-seastone…"

Thistlewood suddenly realized it. Aviar's laughing grew louder.

"You fools, you can't do anything without relying on your Devil Fruits! Just try to get out of here alive!"

Thistlewood growled. It must have been when Aviar patted both Netsu and him on the back! They were nothing now. He was just a normal human, not a human plant. And Netsu was probably so used to his abnormal body temperature that any normal temperature would be like a blistering chill.

The walls began to close in even more.

Thistlewood began to panic. No, he thought, that's exactly what you should not do. There has to be some kind of escape. The builders of this contraption had to put one in, just in case they got stuck in it themselves. He looked up. That's it.

"Netsu! Be a sport and try to get as warm as possible!"

Netsu's nose dribbled. He tilted his head.

"W-what?"

"Just do it!"

Without any more questioning, Netsu tightened himself into a ball. Thistlewood took this opportunity and jumped onto his back and was able to clasp the top of one of the inclosing walls. He pulled himself onto the top of the wall. It was just like the floor and stretched out into another room.

"T-thistlewood, you aren't going to leave me h-here. Are y-you?"

Thistlewood leaned over the side of the wall and smiled at his crewmate.

"Never. A captain never abandons his crew."

Thistlewood bent down and motioned for Netsu to grab his bat. The wall inched closer and closer to Netsu. Netsu was somehow able to keep a steady grip on the bat, even with the shivering.

Normally, Thistlewood would have been able to pull up Netsu with ease. However, this was not the case. He now realized that without his Devil Fruit powers; he was almost nothing. He strained, pulling Netsu slower than the speed of the walls closing in. It was a life or death situation.

Thistlewood gritted his teeth. He would save his mate no matter what. His muscles began to strain without the help of vines and other plants to assist him. He yelled as he was finally able to pull Netsu up at the last second.

The two panted, taking in what could have possibly happened had Thistlewood not succeeded. Moments passed, and the two entered a passageway to another room. The two stared at a magnificent structure. Thistlewood whispered.

"What is that?"

Netsu gulped, still a bit cold, looking at the massive structure.

"I t-think it's what some archeologists call a Poneglyph."

--

Hito didn't say a word but the anger he was feeling could be felt from miles away. His sword had suddenly gone missing. He wasn't much of a swordsman without a sword so of course he was mad. Kusu kept her distance and could not help but let out a couple of "Sqwees."

The buildings were large and colorful. It was mainly dominated by casinos and buildings devoted to games.

Hito wondered to himself how such a place existed. It's so odd, he thought, this place called Rainbase.

"Sqwee! Look Hito! This sword is super shiny!"

Hito glared at the sword in the shop window of which Kusu was frantically pointing at. He didn't think that it was all that special. Sure, the hilt was fancy, but he didn't like the actual blade. Still, a sword is a sword, he thought. It might be shitty or just good enough but nothing can change the fact that it's a sword. He didn't have a sword right now and any sword would really do.

"Yeah," he responded, "it's ok."

"Say, little girl. Want to play for it?"

A plump mustached man dressed in desert garbs leaned over Kusu. Kusu nodded happily and Hito blew it off. He figured that there was no harm in a little game. Kusu skipped inside as he leaned against a nearby building, looking at the cloudless sky.

Minutes later, Kusu literally tripped out of the building, cards flying everywhere. Hito woke up from his daydream as Kusu poorly attempted to hide herself behind him. Several men came out of the shop and angrily addressed Hito.

"You responsible for this brat?"

"She's a lying cheater!"

"Looked at all the cards, she did!"

Kusu cried from behind Hito.

"I didn't understand! I'm sorry!"

The three men came in closer, more threatening the closer they stepped.

"That cheating brat!"

"We should sell her to the circus, freakish thing."

"What a great idea! Suits scum like her!"

Kusu choked from the tears.

"I didn't cheat!"

Hito lifted his head from his daydreaming state. The men froze. The soul of a devil could be seen in Hito's eyes. It was the type of fear that didn't have to be explained. Just something that was.

"You hear that," Hito snarled, "she didn't cheat."

The men backed away and ran back into the building. Hito wondered why. He turned around to comfort Kusu. However, he noticed something, his bounty poster plastered on the wall behind him. Hah, he thought, that's why. Kusu whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Hito. I didn't understand the game. I thought that you were supposed to look at everybody's square paper thingies!"

Hito sighed. The girl really was too naïve. Still, he felt bad for her after what all of the men said. It reminded him of the old man at the dock who treated him poorly after burning the old man's ship. But then again, Hito thought, I deserved that. She didn't.

"It's ok," Hito said. "You didn't mean to do any of that. I understand."

Kusu looked up, wiped some tears and for the first time…

"I understand. Trust me."

…she saw Hito smile.

--

Jishaku grinned at his reflection in the sword he was playing with.

"I do hope that this Hito guy comes soon," he said to himself, "it's getting boring around here."

Jishaku sheathed the sword and looked around at the various slot machines around him. Rain Dinner truly lived up to its name as one of the greatest casinos on the Grand Line. Still, Jishaku was bored of it.

Jishaku's eyes began to close but he forced them open. What the hell, he thought. I'm getting tired. He closed his eyes.

The slot machines began to rattle. The nails and bolts holding them to the ground suddenly broke and the machines began to slide across the room. Women screamed as their jewelry literally flew out of their grasp. Everything metal ceased to exist normally and flew as if pulled by a huge magnetic charge.

All of it charged towards Jishaku who was falling into sleep on a couch. His head suddenly dropped as he finally hit the point of sleep. The slot machines, jewelry, and other objects dropped to the ground around him, seizing their insane flight, and almost collided with him.

He slept away, clutching his bounty book. A boy, late in his teen years, looked at him, standing behind the couch. He had mousy brown hair and a strange shirt with the image of a dragon on it. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping Jishaku.

"Get some sleep sir, you're going to need it for the people you're fighting."

And with that, the boy named Takai went about his own business.


End file.
